Wireless game controllers have been known in the art since a while ago. However, few methods for providing wireless charging to these devices have been disclosed. The current methods for providing wireless charging transmission may require a charging station where the game controller may be placed so as to make physical contact with the charging station; this method may be known as magnetic induction. There may be other similar methods but they may be inconvenient and troublesome since the gamer may not be able to use the game controller while charging it. Therefore, there is still a need for a method that allows gamers to use the wireless game controllers while charging them.